Heart of Fire
by LuminationPresenter
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, Harry and Ginny are to be married. It seems like they have everything they always wanted. But the magical world still has many problems and then a new and unexpected threat emerges.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Fire**

Introduction

_This flashback is set during Half-Blood Prince:_

His best friend's sister. Harry lay awake late that night after Quidditch practice wondering why Ginny was now so much more than that to him. He lay with his eyes closed, but now he could vividly picture her bold freckled face in front of him framed with flaming red hair. Strikingly beautiful. Yet so unique... he gave a little start as he realised. When he had first gazed into the Mirror of Erised he had seen his mother for the first time. She had been a strikingly beautiful young witch, with vivid red hair. At eleven he had never had any interest at all in the opposite gender, but Lily's perfection struck him nonetheless. Lily had been picture perfect. Exquisitely beautiful like an oil painting... and therefore somehow all the more unreal and unreachable. Harry had never known the embrace of his mother. The image in the mirror had been just a shadow. It was not nearly enough. Ginny's face was so real and detailed in his mind. The shape of her pert nose and her mouth... her mouth was not quite perfect, but it was its little flaw that caught his interest when she smiled... her skin was not like ivory, but considerably freckled, like a sky filled with stars and capable of the most beautiful blush. Lily's image had had green almond eyes, just like his, but Ginny had soft, brown ones. Although she had a fiery disposition to gaze into her eyes was soothing of and in itself – how had he not seen it before?

_End of Deathly Hallows – scene; the Gryffindor common room:_

Ginny hugged Harry fiercely in front of the assembled Gryffindors. Her fiery red hair obscured his vision for a moment. She turned her face upwards towards his. "Nothing will come between us again Harry Potter," she said. "You were very nearly killed, but never-" she choked, "but now I'm not going to let you out of my sight." She grinned as Harry hugged her back. In this instance, she seemed like everything he had always dreamed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_**Author's Note:**_** This is a Harry/Ginny fic where Hermione is the baddie. There are also retrospective hints of evil!Dumbledore. **

It had been an intensive first semester of auror training. Harry was glad to get back to Ginny. She herself had had a gruelling day of Quidditch training and had only lately arrived back at their small, suburban detached house. Her face was flushed and her long red hair windswept. "Harry," she exclaimed, bounding over to him and standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.

"How was Quidditch practice Gin?" Asked Harry. Ginny, beamed, her ruby lips forming that smile he knew so well. That was another reason she was the right witch for him. He knew he was a natural loner who had previously been thrust into a hero/leader position. He didn't often care how other people were. But Ginny appreciated even the scantiest attention, as long as it was from him. "Oh it was wonderful Harry," she said, brushing her fiery hair away from her face. "I caught the snitch in record time. Astonished Jones," Ginny smirked. "She's not the Harpies best player anymore. Because of me, we'll be playing for England in the up and coming world cup."

Harry smiled. "When I was a kid you would have been my heroine, someone I really looked up to." He sighed. "Really, the only parts of my boyhood I have to be nostalgic about were those I spent at the Burrow – and being around you. You know how Dumbledore and Voldemort blighted my childhood between them." Ginny's soft brown eyes were moist and her freckled face registered concern. She hugged him round the middle. Her natural astuteness enabled her to tell that he wanted to sit quietly for a while enjoying her warm embrace.

_Late that night in Ron and Hermione's residence:_

Ron got home late that night. Everything at the Ministry had been at sixes and sevens. Ron had been recruited as a temporary auror by Minister Shacklebolt. The Death Eaters had disbanded, but some of them were still around, angry and desperate. "There's been a disturbance at the Ministry today," Ron announced as he strode up the hallway. Hermione would be in the sitting room.

He heard her voice, "so you've come back at last? Don't you know what time it is?"

Ron paused at the entrance to the room. "Surely it can't be that late...?" He faltered. The clock had been smashed at 09.00 PM. Hermione was sitting in a high backed armchair that was turned away from him.

"Did you really love me Ron?" Asked Hermione in a strangled voice. "Because that's not how I'm seeing it right now. Groofles, Fluffy!" There was a crack and the forms of two house elves appeared in the darkened room. "Groofles and Fluffy are upset by your tardiness Ron," Hermione continued. "They're going to have to fetch the ice picks. You know where those are kept, don't you Ron?"

Ron knew all right. He knew where each and every item was kept, and knew after several months of cohabiting with her, what it would cost him if he ever forgot... "Second drawer on the left," he repeated tonelessly.

"Your lateness upset Groofles and Fluffy and that shows you have the emotional range of a teaspoon Ron," said Hermione. "They would be perfectly happy otherwise, since they now have a beneficent slave owner."

Groofles and Fluffy brandished the tiny ice picks. Hermione turned her chair so that she faced him. Her smile did not reach her cold eyes. "I think another little lesson is in order Ron," she whispered. Ron instinctively felt his face where letters had been etched before, but were hidden by a concealment charm. They spelled the word "puerile."

"I think the word "lackadaisical" fits," said Hermione.

Thirteen letters, thought Ron sardonically. Well at least he would now be able to spell it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Harry had difficulty sleeping that night. After he and Ginny had made love he had indeed fallen asleep, but woke an hour later, troubled. Ginny had been dozing, but now woke up. "What is it Harry?" She asked. He could hear anxiety in her tone. "Was it the nightmare?"

"No, not that nightmare," said Harry. He periodically had a nightmare where he saw his parents disappear in a flash of green light whilst Voldemort's hollow laughter echoed in his ears. Ginny slipped her hand in his. "It's the problem I have with the legend of Harry Potter," said Harry. "You know how I never wanted to be marked in such a way..." he felt his scar with his other hand. "To be the Boy Who Lived was my curse."

"I_ know_ Harry," said Ginny earnestly.

"But then there was the matter of being the Chosen One and more recently, the Saviour," he grimaced. "I don't have any really extraordinary power. It's daunting how Voldemort was on the right lines when he was raving about how my personal triumphs against him were mainly accidents..."

"Don't even think about _him_," said Ginny fiercely. "It would make anyone feel bad."

"And Dumbledore's machievellian scheme caused me to be palmed off on the Dursleys for ten years..." said Harry. "You and all the red headed clan were my first real family." Harry could feel her warm breath. Even in the dark, he could make out her face right next to his. "OK I'm ready now," he said. And he forgot his angst in her warm embrace.

_Scene: Ministry of Magic on the following morning:_

Minster for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was an imposing figure. But his philosophy was to be personable, even in such as role as Minister. He granted Hermione Granger an audience that day. This young witch was evidently a genius. She had had only six years of magical education, but she had been able to do all NEWT level academic material to Outstanding grade, even in her fifth year. And as she was a close personal friend to Harry Potter, the Chosen One and Saviour as the media was calling him now, she was a personage of some importance. "Well Hermione," he said in his smooth, easygoing manner. "I have considered your application to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Your academic qualifications are all exemplary and you have aced all the aptitude test. Hermione gave him a cold smile. Kingsley shifted a little. He was not a wizard who was easily intimidated, but something about her made his skin crawl. She was ugly, but he knew never to hold things like that against someone. Her cold composure and self-assurance made him feel a little uneasy – him, the Minister for Magic.

"You know well enough who was the real orchestrator of Harry Potter's success Minister, a wise wizard like yourself," said Hermione, still smiling that bland smile. "The boy cannot think for himself. He could easily be a tractable icon for the Ministry." She gave a humourless laugh. "And the Death Eaters can be routed quite simply following my plan. They were always the most non-threatening bunch of incompetents imaginable."

"I will be interested to hear it," said Shacklebolt.

"It involves rallying the magical community as a whole against the remaining Death Eaters using Harry Potter as a symbol," said Hermione. "And we can carry out a mass muggle killing and claim that the Death Eaters did it. That should be an excuse to impose martial law."

"That is against my philosophy," said Shacklebolt severely, "every human life, magic or no, is of equal value."

"I was afraid it would come to this," whispered Hermione and she wordlessly performed a special non-verbal spell of her own invention, like the imperius curse, but so much stronger. Shacklebolt's eyes went blank and his expression vacant. "Now the Ministry is mine," whispered Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"Come on Potter, you can do better than that." Harry was sweating copiously as his drill sergeant made him do fifty press ups.

"Yes sir," panted Harry. His drill sergeant really was demanding. There was something strangely familiar about him too. He had rather greasy black hair and a very prominent hooked nose.

"All right you bunch of dunderheads," said the drill sergeant, "spell practice." At that moment a witch apparated onto the training field. "Ah, Hermione Granger, new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said the drill sergeant.

"Sergeant Salehurst," said Hermione, smiling her characteristic cold smile. "I have an announcement to make regarding Harry Potter or "the Saviour" as he is to you."

"Yes Madam," said Salehurst uncomfortably averting his gaze. Really Madam Granger was best viewed from a distance.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry, feeling relieved at a little break from the rigorous drills.

"The Minister has suggested that you endorse all Ministry policy directly now," said Hermione, staring at him with icy and unblinking eyes. "As you are the Saviour of the magical world, it can only make the Ministry more authoritative."

"Wasn't that Fudge's idea originally?" Asked Harry doubtfully.

"The idea can be good or bad depending on who carries it out," said Hermione smoothly. "Fudge has been sacked from the Ministry and Umbridge is in Azkaban where the dementors have been reinstated."

"I thought Shacklebolt branded it inhumane to corral demons even with Azkaban convicts," said Harry uncertainly.

"You always were a slow learner Harry," said Hermione. "The good and bad act in exactly the same way, but whatever is a sign of a good character's goodness is the sign of a bad character's badness. In other words there is only power and those too weak to seek it."

"Oh I see, well that clears that up," said Harry. "Did you want to come round this weekend? I thought we could help Ginny with her Quidditch practise."

"I have rather better things to do," said Hermione, her lip curling. "That you give your endorsement to the Ministry is all that is needed." She disapparated.

"And there are more drills to do Potter, come," said the drill sergeant.

"Yes sir, I don't know why I feel an attachment to you sir, but I want to please you," said Harry. "You remind me of someone I can't quite remember."

A knowing look came into Salehurst's black eyes. "Don't think Potter, it's not your strong suit," he said. "I will always be here to make sure you follow rules..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

The Muggle Prime Minister was having a bad day. London Bridge had collapsed and for the first time in his term of office, he was being forced to answer the most exacting questions about how it could have happened. He suspected the cause too. His predecessor had warned him about strife in the hidden magical community. He scowled at the idea. He had really believed everything was going to be entirely one sided for him during his first term. And so it would have been if he didn't have to factor in a disaster from a world he had known nothing about and if he had his way, would not exist.

A portrait of an ugly, toad-like man rapped out orders from its position above the fireplace. "Standby to receive orders from the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Orders? There was something unexpected. Previously he had seen the Minister for Magic himself, a Mr Shacklebolt. Despite Shacklebolt's confident manner he was actually quite a tractable person. He genuinely believed in the code of ethics he professed to have. The Prime Minister was a great actor and was skilled at word fencing and thinking on his feet. But this was no use against the Death Eaters... Shacklebolt had warned that many of them were still at large.

Suddenly the flames in the hearth flared with a searing, green light and a witch stepped out of the flames. The Prime Minister jumped. He had thought his wife was ugly... he had only married her originally so he could become the MP candidate in his local constituency. She was a gargoyle by normal standards, but was still an oil painting compared to the witch who strode into his office.

"Good evening Prime Minister," she said curtly. The Prime Minster refrained from clapping his hands to his ears. He was a past master with regards to acting. Young women often had grating voices, but this one really took the cake.

Instead the Prime Minister gave his characteristic toothy smile and extended his arms as if in welcome. "Hullo and welcome to No 10 Downing Street, I don't believe I've had the pleasure...?"

"My name is Hermione Granger and I am head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Minister could not come as he has more important work to do."

"Not to worry," said the Prime Minister placing a hand on his heart. "To the magical community let me say- I'm with you."

Hermione narrowed her cold eyes at him. "I haven't announced the reason for my visit yet Prime Minster," she said.

"I take it that you want to hand over running of the Magical Community to me?" said the Prime Minster. "Well OK and thanks for that..."

"Prime Minister!" Snapped Hermione. "I have come to tell you that the collapse of London Bridge was no accident. It was the work of Death Eaters. Even without their master, many are still at large and active and seeking vengeance for his fall. We have a common enemy."

"I shall not apologise for overthrowing Voldemort," said the Prime Minister, he suddenly grasped a guitar that had stood beside his desk. At that moment Hermione's icy gaze fixed on him and his mind went blank. His arms dropped by his side.

"Wiping out his brain almost wasn't worth the effort," muttered Hermione. "So now I can preside over a decrepit nation of inferior muggles as well for what that is worth..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

_**Author's Note**__: Harry is no longer a jerk in this fanfic because the splinter of Voldemort is gone. In Order of the Phoenix he was sometimes a bit of a jerk, but then he did have the excuse of being under such duress and oppression all year. In Half Blood Prince he was worse still, even though his life had got like an Archie Comic. I assume this was due to the fact that the splinter of Voldemort was growing as Dumbledore had diagnosed. But now Voldemort is eradicated. Doesn't end the Magical World's problems though..._

Harry was in a thoughtful mood again that evening. Ginny took the cue that he required careful questioning to see if he were alright. Unlike many witches she knew the fine art of how to question without nagging.

"Good day Harry?" She said brightly. Harry hadn't asked her how her Quidditch practise had gone, but that was typical when he was troubled.

"Mmmm," said Harry. "The drill sergeant put me through my paces, but I feel a great respect for him somehow..." he scratched his head. "He's demanding, sarcastic, and he has a massive hooked nose, but long black hair like a witch..."

"Like Snape did you mean?" Said Ginny staring.

"Snape! I knew he reminded me of someone!" Said Harry. "I expect they must be related. Snape was one of the bravest wizards I knew." Harry sighed and shook his head. "To think I spent so many years hating him."

Ginny linked her arm with his. "It was all part of Snape's plan Harry," she said. "You were supposed to really hate him so that Voldemort could be fooled." She pushed her long red hair out of her face with her other hand. Harry was thoughtful for a moment so she remained silent. "Oh I forgot," said Harry, "Hermione's coming to lay down how I'm to endorse Ministry policy in cracking down on the Death Eaters. I would rather see this terrible strife in the magical community end peaceably, but what can you do if the Death Eaters are _still_ prepared to commit such an outrage as destroying London Bridge? Don't they ever give up? Those poor muggles..."

"Yes," said Ginny, her voice quivering slightly. "D-dad was really upset about it. He grew to love muggles during the course of his career even though his job sometimes involved giving them brain damage."

There was a crack and Hermione apparated right in front of them. The normal rules of courtesy had always been alien to her. "Good evening Harry," she said tersely, ignoring Ginny. "You remember why I am here I suppose?"

"Yes," said Harry racking his brain for a moment. "Something about endorsing London bridge..."

"Endorsing Ministry policy," snapped Hermione. "Well you just have to announce to the magical community how it would be in their best interests to appoint Shacklebolt to the new position of Supreme Leader with absolute authority."

"Hang on, that's the kind of idea Voldemort would have had, although he was prepared to be the power behind a throne in a conventionally feminine way..." began Harry.

"Oh don't try to think Harry," said Hermione wearily.

"Don't speak to him like that," said Ginny angrily. Hermione gave a start then glared at Ginny. Ginny did not flinch at the awful sight.

"Don't you remember how the Death Eaters caused the death of your brother Ginny?" Said Hermione, her voice trembling.

Ginny looked stricken. Her freckles really stood out in her face. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came.

"Poor Fred..." said Hermione. "Ah well, not like he and George had distinct personalities anyway. I haven't even seen my parents since I got them out of the way. They'll never even call me "my metal mouth" or "my pile of excrement anymore."

"Get out," hissed Ginny, glaring at Hermione, who for the first time seemed unnerved. "Harry will never be a part of your schemes."

"As you wish, I don't care," said Hermione, more bravely than she felt, and disapparated away again.

"I could always tell she was no good," said Ginny, her breathing coming hard and ragged. "Physical ugliness is nothing – it is the ugliness within that always shows."

"Ginny..." said Harry. At that moment, the beautiful red headed girl looked more alluring than ever. It was probably because she had shown herself to be as forceful as Lily had been, but Harry was now growing hard.

"There is something wrong at the Ministry Harry," said Ginny. "And I fear my brother is in grave danger." She took his hand in hers. "Come, we have a lot to do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

_**Author's Note**__: The Ministry Security. Can you imagine a character more annoying than Sir Cadogan? Well here you have an answer..._

It was dark at Waterloo station in the small hours as Harry and Ginny stepped into the fast food place that housed a secret entrance to the Ministry for Magic. "We may be expected," whispered Ginny.

"I suspect they've beefed up security," said Harry looking distractedly at the store of burgers in the fast food kitchen.

Ginny squeezed his hand. "Well they didn't start at the top," she whispered. "Remember how we infiltrated the Ministry just before the Death Eaters started the second magical war? We just had to walk in and the security system actually gave us badges for doing so."

"The Death Eater Ministry security was just as much of a joke," said Harry. "It wasn't the kind of security that prevented rebellious teenagers from ambushing Ministry personnel on their way to work and then polyjuicing into their doubles so as to disrupt the show trials."

Ginny prized open the door at the back of the kitchen. They entered a bare tiled room dimly lit. Suddenly a bluish lamp flared, bathing them all in a shimmering light. There was a scampering as a small stooped form scampered towards them. "Oh hello!" it said in a harsh squeaky voice. Harry's grip on Ginny's hand tightened. Ginny's brown eyes widened.

"That's a little guard monster," said Harry.

The little creature loped forward to stand in front of them. It had a curious stooped gait and was about three feet tall, like a misshapen human child, but covered in woolly blue fur. "I told you they increased security," said Harry. "But that means improving on no security at all, so..."

"I am your loveable blue security monster," squeaked the little monster. "If you want to get past you must answer three riddles."

"Alright, fire away," said Harry.

"For my first riddle... what is the number that comes after six?" Piped the monster.

"Erm, isn't the answer seven?" Said Harry flustered.

"Yes, seven." Said Ginny.

"Is that your final answer?" asked the monster fixing its beady eyes on them.

"Yes," said Ginny.

"You got it!" shrieked the little monster and then leapt up and down cheering and flailing its furry blue arms in the air.

"Sshh, someone may hear you!" said Ginny looking nervously around.

"For my second riddle – spell dog."

"Oh Merlin," said Harry. "I know this one..."

"It's D-O-G," said Ginny.

"Is that your final answer?" Asked the little monster ominously.

"It's obvious that it is," said Harry.

"You got it!" shrieked the monster leaping up and down and flailing its furry blue arms in the air.

"This is absurd," said Ginny. "I hardly think we need to rely on this little brute to let us in Harry..."

"No stay, please, just one more riddle," clamoured the monster.

"Just one more riddle Ginny," said Harry. "OK little monster, one more riddle."

The monster can't have been listening, because it knelt down as best it could and shrieked louder than before; "ONE MORE RIDDLE! PLEASE!"

"ALRIGHT!" Shouted Ginny and Harry together.

"For my third riddle... what is the noise that a piggy makes?" Asked the little monster and then lay down at Harry's feet.

"They've certainly stepped up Ministry security," said Harry.

"Oink?" said Ginny.

"Oink? Oink oink oink?" Asked the monster.

"Yes!" Said Ginny exasperated.

"You got it!" shrieked the monster and it leapt up and down in celebration flinging its spindly little arms up and down.

"I never appreciated how sharp you were Gin," said Harry. "You did marry me after all."

Ginny squeezed his hand by way of reassurance and glared at the little monster. "Show us this entrance now?"

"Wait don't you want any looooooong hotdogs? They're ready to be placed into the warm enclosed space of the deep fat frier," the little monster suggested.

"No!" Snapped Ginny, "we're going to enter the Ministry, not mess about."

"I know a better way, a secret way," said the little monster. "For there are dementors guarding the usual passage tonight. Follow, come now, follow," it said, slapping Harry on the thigh. It loped towards the wall and a little side passage opened. Harry and Ginny followed it into the gloomy passageway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

After following the little monster through the gloomy passageways they finally emerged in a darkened room. "I can't see a thing," complained Harry. At that moment a dim light glimmered through the gloom. Harry and Ginny gasped. Terrible images surrounded them. They appeared to be portraits, but terrifyingly real. Captions placed underneath told who they represented. "The top ten most feared dark wizards (and witch) of the age," squeaked the muppet, "here is where I get off." It scampered back into the dark tunnel.

Harry's lip curled at the hideous image of Voldemort on the wall. "You don't scare me anymore!" He said. "I did kill you, accident or no."

"Harry let's get out of this room," said Ginny, her voice trembling. Harry glanced at her. Her freckled face was just visible in the near darkness. She looked scared.

"They're just pictures," he assured her. "Look, there's Grindelwald." He indicated a portrait of a boy with long golden hair cascading over his shoulders and laughing blue eyes. "Oh wow, they got a picture of when he was young and hot," said Harry. "I wish I could take it away for later," Ginny frowned, but said nothing.

Harry gave a start as he caught sight of a third image, the only witch in the collection, which had the caption "Ephemera." The terrible face of a madwoman stared unblinkingly down at them, the eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets and gleam with a hellish light.

"A death cultist and mass murderer," said Ginny. "It's a taboo to speak about her or say the title. She is only called "the Demon," if alluded to at all. I suppose you don't know Harry having grown up with muggles? It's best not to speak about such subjects."

"It's like the eyes are watching us," said Harry. "Stop it!" He told the portrait and prodded it with his wand."

"DON'T!" said Ginny. "This may be part of the simulation suite dad once mentioned. Echoes of these human monsters can be summoned. And you really don't want that to happen!"

"No indeed," said Harry. They left the darkened room and eventually emerged in the black tiled entrance room to the Department of Mysteries that was lit by eerie blue torchlight. Neither Harry nor Ginny noticed a shadow emerge from the Demon's portrait and follow them.

"A megalomaniac would seek to control time," said Harry. "But the Death Eaters never repaired the smashed timeturners. A competent villain would endeavour to. I wonder which one it is? Try this one." They pushed open another door that led into a brightly lit room. Inside, they saw to their stupefaction, Hermione standing before them wearing a satisfied smile. "I am always ahead of you in thinking Harry," she said. "Listen carefully both of you. The aurors are holding all the Weasleys prisoner and will sentence them to torture unless you both surrender. And Harry, that includes you giving endorsement to Ministry policy."

"We have no choice Ginny," said Harry. "If Voldemort had even been as clever as Homer Simpson he would have taken this course of action immediately on taking over the Ministry."

Ginny did not answer. Harry glanced round to see that her face had gone deathly pale. A terrible shadow loomed over them. The lights in the room went out. Suddenly the shadows peeled back as what they had concealed now cast them aside. A stench of rotting flesh filled the room. All three of them choked with horror. They saw the hideous image of a witch, shadowy and not quite distinct, yet so terrible Harry was mesmerised by it. She appeared to be a semi-decayed haglike humanoid, the face little more than a skull with rags of decaying flesh, framed with filthy hair. The lips, still preserved, were peeled back over yellowed teeth in a hideous grin. The eyesockets burned with a livid fire. The rest of the body appeared shrouded in darkness. _"I'm back!"_A terrible voice sliced through their minds_. "The sssimulation was like a portal from the void. There isss sssstill so much evil here that I could not be kept at bay forever. I need a new title. I choossse, Deliria!"_

"Don't look Harry!" Wailed Ginny clasping his hands. And at that moment they concentrated on their love for one another, its warmth and light barring out the spiteful shadows. The demon hissed in frustration and turned to Hermione who staggered back. _"Is it the sssight of me that terrifiessss you? Do I make your innardssss churn?"_ She demanded. _"You are right to be afraid. Even you have not quite achieved the full depthsss of my depravity and now you won't get the chancccce. For my pleasure you mussst sssuffer."_

And with that, the fire of Deliria's eyes blazed and she raised a clawlike hand and thrust it forward into Hermione's eye. The long nail pierced the mucus membrane and Hermione gave a shriek and collapsed to the ground. _"If thine eye offendsss thee, burn it out!"_ Deliria crowed, and her claws pierced Hermione's other eye as well. Hermione blacked out at that moment. It is that which saved her life. The demon was strong, but not so strong as to be able to hurt anyone directly. That required their mind to work on. Sergeant Salehurst burst into the room, his black robes billowing around him. "Begone fiend!" he said, holding a crystal orb aloft. "I summon my angel..." A beautiful blue light filled the room. A dazzlingly beautiful witch with long red hair now stood besides the Sergeant. She raised a shining arm and pointed at Deliria who shrieked with rage and disbelief to find herself shrinking. The shadows were burning away. The evil spirit's movements now appeared laboured and sluggish. _"Not ssso sssoon..."_ wailed the demon.

"Begone!" said Lily. "Never trouble any part of creation again."

The shadows dissipated altogether and Harry thought he could hear a faint shriek, trailing away into nothing.

"Mum," he choked starting forwards. Lily embraced him. "I want you to live life to the full now Harry," she said softly. "I will live again in your achievements, especially if you have a red headed daughter to name after me."

"We will Lily," said Ginny earnestly.

Lily took the sergeant by the hand. "Come on Sev, our work here is done," she said. Light filled the room and when it went out Harry and Ginny could only see Hermione still unconscious on the floor.

**Epilogue:**

The mind control spell that had held both Shacklebolt and the muggle Prime Minister was broken. The Weasleys were released from captivity straight away and they all celebrated the prevention of further magical war with Harry. The dementors were once again dismissed from their posts in Azkaban prison which gained a new inmate, Hermione Granger. Hermione's eyes never healed and no matter what was done, nothing could stop the empty sockets burning and she could never be free of the Deliria's terrible face or the sensation of the foul spirit clawing and writhing in her skull. After a few months she took her own life in order to finally be free.

Soon after the celebrations, Ginny discovered she was pregnant. Nine months later she and Harry had a baby daughter whom they named Lily. Harry visited his mother's grave to tell her how she had gained true immortality. Eternal life in the memories of the magical community and eternal youth in the shape of her daughter and her descendents who would come after.

**Author's Note: **_Not sure I could unleash the demon on my OCs ever again ;) It is just as well that the rules of the Potterverse greatly weaken her. In JKR's series some characters are designated heroes and heroines, hence are infallible. Take James Potter; he certainly doesn't act like a hero from what we see of him, but he is a hero and there is nothing he can do about it. Furthermore, although we see in Deathly Hallows that Lily was in fact a very flawed person, she still gets held up as the symbol of selfless love in the series. In my fanfictions where I have not stuck to the rules of the Potterverse, the Demon has had great success in working on the minds of others. In the Potterverse she would not be able to touch the designated heroes and heroines._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

_**Author's Note:**__ I am pretty certain that JKR rules of genetics would mean that Harry and Ginny's children would be just like their parent of the same gender ie all the daughters would be red headed and all the sons would be black haired._

Years passed. Harry and Ginny's family grew, just as they had promised Lily it should. Ginny never showed any signs of age. Not Ginny! She was a witch who would never grow a triple moustache like, say, Marjorie Dursley had. The sight of her beautiful face and the feel of her warm embrace every morning inspired Harry with a sense of hope and contentment, ready to face each new day in his demanding position of head of the auror office. Admittedly, the position had become a sinecure since Shacklebolt had fast tracked Harry to the top of the aurors.

"I once never thought I would ever feel so content," said Harry one Sunday. He was in an exceptionally good mood and so wanted Ginny to feel really happy too. Ginny beamed and Harry stroked her freckled nose lightly with the tip of his finger. It was an intimate gesture that he had developed in recent years. It was as poignant as saying, "I love you." The warm rays of the summer sun shone in through the windows causing Ginny's vibrantly red hair to glint and shine like fiery gold. Harry pulled her into an embrace and they kissed long and slow...

"Mummy, daddy, Harry Secundus is saying that I'm not as perfect as grandmother was, please tell him to stop teasing me?" wailed a little red headed girl running into the room. A small and slender boy with black hair and bright, emerald green eyes followed her.

"You can't be perfect no matter what you do 'sis," he said waggling his finger at her.

Harry and Ginny broke apart. Harry sighed. "My dears..." he began, "you are part of your grandmother as I am. In finding your mother I found my own mother again - and then we got on with starting a family I could name after her." He squeezed Ginny's hand. Ginny had in fact, always put him at ease more than any carbon copy of Lily would have done. She bridged the gap that existed between Mary Sue beauty and regular girl beauty. "Harry secundus... Lily..." said Harry gently, "let's just accept that we are all special and the universe quite literally revolves around us."

"Your final victory in the Department of Mysteries drove that point home Harry," said Ginny smiling, her brown eyes sparkling with merriment.

"Certainly did," agreed Harry. "Once again I did nothing and got bailed out regardless. But this time it was exceptional. My perfect mother... our angel came down and got rid of that disgusting spook... ugh!" He shuddered at the memory of Deliria. "And who would have thought that that horrible witch... what was her name? Hermy? Would turn against us? I suppose it was just as well circumstances took care of her."

Ginny grimaced. "It wasn't a complete bolt from the blue," she said shaking her head. Hermione had been cremated, but Harry had one day accidentally flushed the contents of her funeral urn down the toilet. "Luna's coming to visit this afternoon," Ginny added.

"Oh good, I will be glad to see her again," said Harry brightening. "Right, now it's time to have dessert with lots of treacle..."


End file.
